


Cluedo

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Worf’s parenting style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: A sequel toThe Sign of...Having Had enough. Picard and Data invite Worf, Alexander, La Forge and Troi to Picard’s quarters to play a board game. Worf finds adhering to the rules frustrating and an argument ensues. Bonus Data/Picard domestic fluff near the end.





	Cluedo

“I cannot apprehend the suspect when you conspire to thwart me at every turn.” Worf glowers across the table at his son.

 

Alexander, playing as _Professor Plum_ had, on the preceding turn, swiped his father’s yellow playing piece from just outside the _Hall_ section of the board and relocated it to the _Ballroom_.

 

“But Father,” the child cries, “I want to win!”

 

“Alexander, we have established where the crime was committed, that Data, playing as _Miss Scarlet_ is the guilty party, having bludgeoned the victim with a _candlestick_ in the _Ballroom_. In the absence of a law enforcement official, I, as _Colonel Mustard_ , the only character to hold military rank, am best placed to apprehend the suspect. Please, do not interfere further in my endeavours.”

 

“Worf,” Deanna Troi smiles, “This is a _game_. The object is to win by being the first to make the correct accusation.”

 

Worf grunts to indicate his displeasure. “Very well. Let us continue with this futility. I believe it is your turn, Sir.” He glares at the Captain, who is seated bedside him.

 

“I’ll take the secret passageway.” Picard reaches across the board, lifts his white playing piece and places it in the _Study_ , just a few squares away from the _Hall_ they are all competing to be the first to reach.

 

“I’d better step on it.” La Forge remarks.

 

“Not so fast.” Picard grins. “I’d like to state a suspicion...”

 

La Forge groans.

 

“I suspect the _Reverend Green_ ,” Picard swipes Geordi’s playing piece from its position in the square adjoining the _Hall_ doorway, “with the _rope_ ; in the _Study_.” He places the green token down with a flourish.

 

“You have a ruthless streak, Captain.” The engineer sighs as he takes the dice, shakes and rolls.

 

“Two ones.” Data commiserates. “That is unfortunate.”

 

La Forge moves his playing piece in the direction of the _Hall_.

 

“Captain.” Worf interjects. “I do not believe you really _do_ suspect the _Reverend Green_. Or the _Study_. Or the _rope_. We all know Counsellor Troi has the _rope_ card, Data has the _Study_ , and _you_ have _Reverend Green_.”

 

“I didn’t know Data had the _Study_.” Alexander grins, ticking the room off on his Detective’s Notes.

 

“It is a tactical move, Worf.” Data explains. “Jean-Luc wished to keep Geordi from reaching the _Hall_ before he does.”

 

“As the prime murder suspect, _Miss Scarlet_ , any information you give us should be treated with skepticism.” Worf snaps, glaring at Data. “ _Mrs White_ ,” He turns to the Captain, “It is common knowledge that you and the suspect are lovers. It appears you are trying to protect her by thwarting the _Reverend_ ’s attempt to apprehend her.”

 

“That’s below the belt, Mr Worf.” Picard mutters.

 

“Very well.” Data tilts his head slightly. “I shall not offer you any more observations regarding the game. It is, however, my turn.”

 

Data rolls a 12 and triumphantly moves his playing piece from the _Dining Room_ to the _Hall_.

 

“I do believe I am in the unusual position of having to apprehend myself.” He smiles.

 

“This is entirely unrealistic.” Worf snaps.

 

“Father, you are ruining the game.” Alexander protests.

 

“Worf, this _is_ a board game.” Troi explains. “It is inherently unrealistic.”

 

“If Data wishes to confess to his crime,” Worf grumbles, “He should turn himself in. To me.”

 

“That’s not how the rules work.” Alexander pouts. “I wish _you_ weren’t playing.” He aims a kick at the Klingon under the table.

 

“Worf,” Picard interjects, “Data and I invited you and your son to join us this evening so we could relax and enjoy some time together. Your constant attempts to debate the game’s rules are souring the atmosphere.”

 

Alexander turns to Worf, smirking.

 

“See, Father? Captain Picard is annoyed with you too!”

 

“I _am_ annoyed with your father, Alexander.” Picard continues, “But your whining is also contributing to the sour atmosphere.”

 

“Board games can often be a vehicle for airing familial tension.” Troi begins. “Worf, Alexander, perhaps you are using the game as a proxy for exploring areas of tension in your relationship? May I suggest you come to my office tomorrow morning so we can explore this further?”

 

“Very well.” Worf folds his arms, face like thunder. “Lieutenant-Commander Data, please go ahead and end this farcical endeavour.”

 

“Thank you, Worf.” Data nods to the Klingon in acknowledgement. “As I was saying, I find myself in a most unusual situation: I must apprehend myself. Of course, when I received my cards at the start of the game and did not see _Miss Scarlet_ among them, it did occur to me that _I_ may be the guilty party. However, I did not give it much thought as the probability was only one-in-six.”

 

“Oh come on, Data!” La Forge stretches and lets out a huge yawn. “Some of us have an early shift tomorrow and would like to get to bed.”

 

“In the light of Geordi’s request that we allow him to ‘get to bed’, I will proceed without further ado to my accusation.” Data concedes. “I accuse: _Miss Scarlet_ ; in the _Hall_ ; with the _candlestick_.”

 

Picard carefully lifts the corner of the board, removes a small envelope marked _Murder Cards_ and hands them to Data. The Android pulls out three cards, careful to screen them from the other players, regards them for a moment, then nods his head once.

 

“I am correct.” He places the cards face-up on in the middle of the board.

 

“Well done, Data.” Troi congratulates him.

 

“Thank you. However, in a game based so much on chance, there is little to congratulate me on, Counsellor.” Data remarks.

 

“I was so close.” La Forge complains lightheartedly as he folds the board into a ‘V’ and tips the playing pieces into their box. “How about a re-match tomorrow?” He looks hopefully around the table.

 

“You can count me out.” Worf puts his hand his son’s shoulder and the others laugh good-naturedly. “Come, Alexander, it is past your bedtime.”

 

Alexander opens his mouth to protest, then thinks better of it. “Goodnight.” He addresses his opponents as he rises from the table.

 

“Goodnight.” They chorus back as the pair leave.

 

*****

 

With the game tidied away and their guests departed, Picard addresses the Replicator. “Warm milk: a little nutmeg.” The machine buzzes.

 

“How would you rate the success of this evening’s social activity, Jean-Luc?” Data asks.

 

“Well, I think Worf may have found it... _challenging_.” Picard removes his drink from the machine and circles his free hand around Data’s waist. “The others seemed to enjoy themselves though.” He stifles a yawn. “I should turn in.”

 

“Would you like me to join you?” Data enquires.

 

“Always.” Picard kisses his lover gently on the lips before pulling away and heading to the bedroom.

 

Data hums quietly to himself as they undress.

 

“I found this evening’s events to be largely agreeable.” Data muses as they lie together in the dark, Jean-Luc’s head resting on his chest.

 

“Me too.” Picard agrees, adjusting his position so his arm lies across the Android’s chest. “Worf’s reaction was amusing,” He chuckles, “But I’m not sure I have the strength for a re-match tomorrow; I need a few days to recover.”

 

“Do you think Worf will want to play again?”

 

“We shall have to wait and see.”

 

“Goodnight, Jean-Luc.” He kisses the Captain’s head.

 

“Goodnight.” Picard sighs contentedly.

 

Data lies on his back, listening to his lover’s breathing as it slows to a deep, steady rhythm as the Captain drifts off to sleep.

 

*****

 

Sure enough, the next evening Worf approaches Data and La Forge in Ten Forward.

 

“Alexander has been asking to play _Cluedo_ again.” He glowers.

 

“A re-match!” Geordi grins. “How about tomorrow?”

 

“That is convenient for me.” Data replies. “I will check with the Captain and the Counsellor. Worf, will you be joining joining us?”

 

“Only to supervise my son.” Worf rolls his eyes.

 

“Sure, Worf. You never know, you might actually apprehend the suspect this time...” La Forge smirks. “...If she doesn’t apprehend herself first!”

**Author's Note:**

> October Ficlets Day 9: “Hanging out with friends”. I based this on the 1990 Uk edition of _Cluedo_ ( _Clue_ in the US) I remember playing as a child. Largely unedited, so apologies if it’s a bit long and rambling.


End file.
